1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing apparatus, a control method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display processing apparatus that displays an input screen in which standard settings and arbitrary settings coexist is proposed. The input screen of such display processing apparatus will be described taking a magnification screen of an image processing apparatus as an example. On the magnification screen, a user can select a standard magnification setting provided with an enlargement rate or reduction rate in advance based on a predetermined paper size, or an arbitrary magnification setting by which any magnification can be set within a predetermined range. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-56564 discloses a fax machine that displays standard magnifications and arbitrary magnifications on the same screen at the same time.
For a conventional display processing apparatus, however, a user has to perform setting operations many times in order to, for example, select a desired magnification setting, and this is troublesome to a user. Specifically, a user has to make a display processing apparatus to display a magnification screen and depress a button corresponding to any standard magnification on the magnification screen in the case of setting a standard magnification, or has to input and determine an arbitrary magnification using a ten-key pad while a magnification screen is displayed in the case of setting an arbitrary magnification.